This application generally relates to electronic commerce. More particularly, this application relates to techniques for providing advertising services in electronic commerce.
The Internet and other networks are channels that may be used by businesses in electronic commerce. For example, users may shop and purchase items electronically on-line. In an effort to take advantage of another sales channel, businesses may advertise electronically, as on the Internet, to provide product information to consumers. In using the on-line systems, it is desirable to have a system that integrates a variety of ad-creation and purchasing options on-line. Additionally, it is desirable to have a system that provides for quick integration of new and varied product offerings.
Thus, there is required an integrated technique and system for on-line advertisement purchasing and creation that provides for rapid integration of new and varied advertisement offerings, and rapid incorporation of new and modified advertisements.